The Return of BWAHAHAHAHA!
by Seto's Princess
Summary: If you thought causing choas at a window was bad, you should see what happens when it's PUBLIC CHAOS! RANDOMNESS, OOCNESS, Chaos... And now BAKURA and YAMIMARIK enter the scene! CH 4 is FINALLY up!
1. Car POP!

The Return of Bwahahahaha!

By: Seto's Princess and Bunnyfluff

"Well… Hello! Seto's Princess here… This is the sequel to "Bwahahahaha!" You should read "Bwahahahaha!" in order to understand this one. Once again, this fic will be seriously random." Seto's Princess says.

"**AND FULL OF CHAOS! Hello! I'm Bunnyfluff! Yup! There's going to be lots of chaos! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bunnyfluff says.**

"Yeah… Chaos… Anyways… Want to do the disclaimer, Bunnyfluff?" Seto's Princess asks.

"**YEAH! WOO HOO!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.**

Disclaimer – We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and you probably don't either so cram it up your ass!

"Err… Not what I had in mind… but okay…" Seto's Princess says.

_Words in italics_ are thoughts…

**Chapter 1 – Car Pop!**

Three months have passed since the freaky window incident. Since then, Bunnyfluff got a job; she and Mokuba started dating and are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Seto was dragged to the "Lollipop Rehab/Therapy" center and has to attend every few days. However, he frequently makes excuses for not going, and is often seen running away from the Lollipop Patrol. Other than his ongoing obsession with lollipops, he and Sarai have also started dating and are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Anyway…

One beautiful random day in some random city in some random country on a random continent... Sarai and Bunnyfluff are walking around and were very very very bored...

"I'm bored," Sarai says.

"Yeah… Me too…" Bunnyfluff adds. She glances at her watch. "GGGAAAHHH! I'm going to be late for work!" she screams and starts running towards her workplace.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Sarai shouts and follows Bunnyfluff.

Once they get there, Bunnyfluff walks into a bathroom and changes into her work clothes.

"I'm bored..." Sarai mumbles to herself… '_So bored... Hmm... I feel like causing chaos today... but how?'_

"I have access to all the keys so we can hide in trunks and pop out at people!" she shouts through the bathroom door, loud enough for Sarai to hear.

"Really? AWESOME!" Sarai exclaims and hits the air for no reason whatsoever.

"So… Are those idiots of ours coming?" Bunnyfluff asks as she walks out of the bathroom, referring to Seto and Mokuba.

"You mean Seto and Mokuba?" Sarai asks.

"You could say that…" Bunnyfluff says with a smile.

Sarai sweatdrops. "Okay... Hold on…" She takes out her cell phone and dials Seto's number.

Ring Ring…

Seto picks up. "Mmneeeppphmm?" he asks. His voice is muffled by something.

"I bet he's eating a sucker," Bunnyfluff comments.

Sarai sweatdrops.

"Just kidding…" Bunnyfluff says.

"Err... Seto?" Sarai asks.

"Mmmaaawwwaaaiii?" Seto answers with his voice still muffled.

"Has he turned into a cat?" Bunnyfluff asks the air.

"Uh... Yes, this is Mawai... I think..." Sarai says and raises an eyebrow.

"HE HAS SUMTHIN IN HIS MOUTH! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

A popping sound is heard through the phone.

"Er... Seto? What are you doing?" Sarai asks.

"Eettthhiiinnn wwwwooowiiippoooppfff..." Seto's reply and a licking noise are heard over the phone.

"I thought he was in sucker rehab… Why is he eating a lollipop?" Bunnyfluff asks.

Sarai sighs. "Seto... Aren't you supposed to be in lollipop rehab?" she asks.

"Uh... err... um... Seto's not here right now... Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEPPPP!" Seto exclaims and hangs up.

"O… k…" Bunnyfluff trails off and calls Mokuba.

Ring Ring…

Mokuba picks up. "Yellow?" he asks.

"Blue! Hi Mokie!" Bunnyfluff greets.

"Hi Bunnyfluff!" Mokuba exclaims.

"What's up?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Nothing much... I'm just about to beat Garbanzo, the ultimate beast of level 4 on Hookiedaioh Shoobie for GameSphere…" Mokuba says.

"Not any more you aren't!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"Meh?" Mokuba asks.

"Were going to… TERRORIZE THE LOCALS!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

"Terrorize... the locals?" Mokuba asks.

"YUP! You get to see me at work!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"Really? Cool!" Mokuba exclaims.

"And can you bring Seto with you, please?" Sarai adds.

"Sure..." Mokuba says and hangs up.

A few minutes later…

…Mokuba comes, dragging Seto behind him...

"But I don't want to terrorize the locals! That's Bakura's job!" Seto exclaims all whiney.

"Hi Mokuba!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

Mokuba sighs. "Hi Bunnyfluff!" he says.

"Hi Seto!" Sarai greets.

"Is something wrong Mokie?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Pfft... Whatever..." Seto says in a pissed mood.

"Me? No... It's just Seto, who's acting like such a baby..." Mokuba says and looks at his brother.

"I want a sucker!" Seto exclaims.

Sarai sighs. "Aren't you supposed to be in rehab?"

"Err... I quit... I WANT SUCKER!" Seto shouts.

Sarai sighs and gives in. "Fine..." she says and takes sucker out of her pocket. "Take this, and come with us..."

"WHEEEEE!" Seto exclaims and dives for the sucker but misses.

Bunnyfluff takes it from Sarai's hand and starts eating it.

"NO! MY SUCKER!" Seto cries.

"Heh heh heh," Bunnyfluff does her evil Bakura laugh which she can do by the way.

Sarai sweatdrops and Mokuba raises an eyebrow.

Bunnyfluff gives Seto a sucker like 15 times bigger then the last one.

"YAY!" Seto exclaims and takes the sucker.

"Damn stupid skimpy dress it cold out here…" Bunnyfluff mumbles to herself as she walks outside.

…

For some extremely, and I mean EXTREMELY odd reason, the four of them weren't at Bunnyfluff's job anymore, but in front of her house.

Bunnyfluff calls up her limo.

"Going to make chaos... Going to make chaos... lalalalala..." Sarai mumbles happily to herself.

Bunnyfluff starts shivering.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asks, takes off his jacket and hands it to Bunnyfluff.

"Yeah I'm fine," Bunnyfluff says and hands the jacket back. "Don't worry I'm ok…"

"You sure?" Mokuba asks.

Bunnyfluff nods.

Sarai is suddenly wearing big puffy jacket. "Lalalalala... chaos... going to do some chaos... lalalalala"

'_My dress is so cute and little,'_ thinks Bunnyfluff.

Seto is still sucking on his sucker. _'I love sucker… yummy!'_

Sarai is still thinking. _'Going to do some chaos... chaos... chaos... going to do some chaos… lalalalala…'_

The limo comes up.

"LIMO!" Sarai exclaims happily.

Seto is still eating his sucker. _'Limo… blah…'_

The four of them get into the limo and drive to Bunnyfluff's job.

Bunnyfluff gets out first, walks into the building and comes out with a butt load of keys.

"Hmm… Where to start?" she asks and gets into the trunk of a car.

Mokuba raises an eyebrow.

Sarai immediately stuffs Mokuba in into a trunk. "Jump out when someone walks by!"

Seto happily eats his sucker.

Bunnyfluff jumps out as her adoptive brother Riku walks by. (Bunnyfluff is adopted.)

Seto continues eating his sucker happily.

Sarai sighs and tries to stuff Seto into a trunk. "Damn it Seto... You're too tall! Curl up!"

Seto curls up but accidentally drops his sucker. "NNNNNOOOOO!"

Sarai rolls her eyes and gets into a trunk.

"Hi Riku!" Bunnyfluff greets.

Riku waves hello.

"Hey, Riku, go walk past that car," Bunnyfluff says and points at the car that Mokuba's in.

Mokuba jumps out and scares a random old lady with a pink purse who repeatedly hits him on the head for scaring her.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!" Mokuba shouts.

"HEY! DONT YOU TOUCH HIM!" Bunnyfluff shouts at the random old lady.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" Mokuba shouts even louder.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Bunnyfluff says and runs over to Mokuba's aid.

"Bvuieguireguivb!" exclaims the random old lady.

"Uh…" Bunnyfluff mumbles.

"FOR LEGOLAS!" the random old lady hits Bunnyfluff on the head with her purse and runs away shouting her battle cry.

"Ouch..." Bunnyfluff says.

Mokuba has little Xs on his eyes. X.X

Suddenly, Sarai jumps out and scares a random little girl who runs off crying, "Mooooooommmmmmyyyy!"

"Heeheeheehee..." Sarai laughs evilly.

"Mokuba?" Bunnyfluff asks.

Mokuba blinks.

"Is he okay?" Sarai asks.

"Mokie are you okie?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Owwww... My head..." Mokuba mumbles, rubs his head and gets up.

Bunnyfluff looks up at Mokuba

Mokuba looks down. "AWW! Thanks Bunnyfluff!" Mokuba exclaims and hugs Bunnyfluff.

Bunnyfluff smiles.

Mokuba notices that Bunnyfluff has an anime bandage on the back of her head.

"Meh? What's this?" Mokuba asks.

"That crazy old lady hit me in the head," Bunnyfluff replies.

"Oh... That hurt... Crazy lady..." Mokuba says and frowns. "Are u okay?"

"Mhm…" Bunnyfluff mumbles a "Yes".

"You got hit worse than me anyway," Bunnyfluff says.

"Yeah…" Mokuba says and rubs his head where the random old lady hit him.

"Err... Where's Seto?" Sarai asks. "Seto? Heeeellloooo?"

Suddenly, Seto jumps out at Sarai. "BOO!"

"GGGAAAHHH!" Sarai screams and falls back. "Owchies..."

"Mokie, are you ok?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"I'm fine... My head hurts a little but I'm okay..." Mokuba replies.

"Awwww... Poor Mokie," Bunnyfluff says and gets up.

"Thanks Bunnyfluff," Mokuba says and they hug each other.

"Owchies..." Sarai mumbles.

Seto blinks. "Are you okay?"

"Sort of... Yeah..." Sarai says and gets up. "Owchies... That's going to hurt for a while..."

"Err... can I ask you something?" Seto asks.

"Yeah?" Sarai asks.

Seto moves a little closer.

"Meh?" Sarai asks.

Seto moves a little closer.

Sarai moves a little closer.

Seto moves a little closer.

Seto's and Sarai's faces are just a few inches away from each other.

"Err…" Seto says.

"What? What is it Seto?" Sarai asks.

"Can I uh..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a sucker?"

Mokuba does an anime fall.

"WTF?" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

Sarai blinks. "Meh?"

"Can I have a sucker?"

"D'OH!" Sarai exclaims like Homer does on "The Simpsons" and does an anime fall.

Seto blinks. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sarai gets up and sighs. "Here you go..." she says and hands Seto a sucker.

"Yippee!" Seto exclaims happily and eats his sucker.

"So... uh... now what?" Sarai asks.

Suddenly the random old lady that Mokuba had scared comes back hits Bunnyfluff in the head with her purse.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Bunnyfluff screams as she gets beaten to a pulp.

"FOR LEGOLAS!" the random old lady shouts as she continues hitting Bunnyfluff repeatedly.

"Ok lady we are going to have to ask you to leave if you're going to beat the employees," the manager says as he walks out and sees the random old lady beating up Bunnyfluff with her purse.

"Thank you," Bunnyfluff mutters.

"Meh? NO! AWAY! AWAY YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Mokuba shouts and tries to scare off the random old lady with same technique people use to scare birds away.

Sarai sweatdrops.

Seto continues eating his sucker happily.

Suddenly, Bunnyfluff gets hit in the face by the random old lady.

"Ow! Will you stop it," Bunnyfluff says, only moments away from crying, "that hurts!"

"HEY! GRR!" Mokuba shouts and tries to chase the random old lady off.

"FOR LEGOLAS!" the random old lady shouts, stops hitting Bunnyfluff and turns to see Seto eating his sucker. "Ddddrrrrroooonnnn yyyuuuuunnnn whhhhiiiikkkkkkkllleeeessssnnnnaaaggggeeetttssss weeeeffffggggg trrriiieeee lilypeps!"

Sarai rose and eyebrow in confusion. "What in Ra's name did she just say?" she mumbles to herself.

"Hey lady, please take your business elsewhere!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

"Bunnyfluff!" Mokuba shouts and runs up to Bunnyfluff. "Are you okay?"

Bunnyfluff rubs her now bruised eye while Seto continues eating his lollipop.

"FOR LEGOLAS!" the random old lady shouts the only two words that are understandable to human ears, runs towards Seto and tries to beat him with her purse but somehow ends up on the floor when Seto swipes his leg under her feet and makes her lose her balance.

"Are you okay Bunnyfluff!" Mokuba asks for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah," Bunnyfluff replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replies and moves her hand to show a black eye.

Mokuba gasps. "Bunnyfluff! We have to put ice on that!"

"No, no I'm fine," Bunnyfluff says.

"Nonsense... Your eye will get swollen..." Mokuba says and hands Bunnyfluff an ice pack that literally came out of nowhere.

"I'm fine really," Bunnyfluff insists.

Mokuba pouts. "Come on... take it..."

"Legolas-sama... brrrrruuuugggggppphhh..." the random old lady says with swirly eyes. She gets up, hits Bunnyfluff on the head and leaves.

"GRR! DAMN YOU!" Mokuba shouts after the old lady and shakes his fist.

Seto blinks but continues eating his sucker. Bunnyfluff passes out on Mokuba.

"BUNNYFLUFF!" Mokuba shouts and catches her.

"Bunnyfluff! Are you okay?" Mokuba asks.

"Err... we should put her down somewhere…" Sarai suggests.

Suddenly, a random fluffy little pillow with a picture of chibi Mokuba appears out of nowhere. Mokuba takes it and puts pillow down under Bunnyfluff's head.

"Thankies," she mumbles.

"You're okay!" Mokuba exclaims and smiles.

**TBC…**

So… Did y'all like it? I hope you guys did. It's not over… Oh no… The chaos is just beginning… Who was that random old lady? Will Seto ever stop eating suckers? Find out on the next "The Return of Bwahahahaha!" Please read "Bwahahahaha" if you already haven't. This is the sequel after all. Well, please review. I greatly appreciate it.


	2. I Love You, but Please Die

The Return of Bwahahahaha!

By: Seto's Princess and Bunnyfluff

"Hello! Seto's Princess here… We're back with another random chaotic chapter of "The Return of Bwahahahaha!"" Seto's Princess says.

"**YAY! MORE CHAOS! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bunnyfluff shouts.**

"Yes… More chaos… Anyway… I'll do the disclaimer this time," Seto's Princess says.

"**Aww poop!" Bunnyfluff exclaims and Seto's Princess sweatdrops.**

Disclaimer – You have reached planet Random Stupid Chaos. We are the stupid random presidents… WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! GGGRRRAAAHHH!

_Words in italics_ are thoughts…

**Chapter 2 – I Love you, but please die…**

The next day…

Sarai and Bunnyfluff were once again sitting around, bored out of their minds.

Suddenly, Bunnyfluff's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Bunnyfluff answers. "What? What do you mean? No, I didn't trip that old woman. Yes, he was with me but... Okay... Yes, sir, I understand. Thank you," Bunnyfluff talks on the phone and hangs up.

"What was that about?" Sarai asks.

"I got fired because Seto tripped that old lady, and I saw him do it… and didn't do anything about it," Bunnyfluff laments.

"Great..." Sarai says sarcastically.

"Don't worry… It's ok… I'll just find another way to pay for Mokuba's birthday gift…" Bunnyfluff says and stares at the sky.

Silence…

"What?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Nothing," Sarai replies.

"No, I bet you're thinking – 'Oh well you're rich, can't you get the money from your mom and dad?' - right?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Sure, I guess," Sarai says.

"Well, that's not an option," Bunnyfluff says. "I don't believe in taking things with out earning them…"

"I could work for my mom, but I don't think Mokuba would like that much," Bunnyfluff comments.

"Why not?" Sarai asks.

"Because it's a modeling agency," Bunnyfluff says and by some strange unknown force is suddenly wearing make up that literally makes her look dead.

"Hey! I just got an idea! Do you want to go freak Mokuba out and make him think I'm dead? That's always fun," Bunnyfluff says with dreamy eyes.

Sarai raises an eyebrow. "Err... okay?"

"Okay, what you have to do is to drag me or carry me into Mokuba's room and go 'MOKUBA, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO BUNNYFLUFF!'" and we go from there," Bunnyfluff explains.

"Alright! MORE CHAOS! YES! THE CHAOS-NESS!" Sarai exclaims and jumps up.

Suddenly, by some unknown force, they are right outside Mokuba's bedroom door. Bunnyfluff pretends to be dead in Sarai's arms.

Sarai pounds on Mokuba's door.

"Who is it?" Mokuba asks from inside.

"MOKUBA! OPEN THE DOOR!" Sarai screams.

"Sarai? What's up?" Mokuba asks from inside.

Bunnyfluff is pretending to be dead really well and even looks like she is not breathing.

"MOKUBA!" Sarai shouts, kicks the door open and drags Bunnyfluff in.

"..." Bunnyfluff remains silent.

Mokuba stares at the TV screen and jerks his head up to see Sarai carrying a supposedly dead Bunnyfluff.

"MOKUBA! Something happened to Bunnyfluff!" Sarai shouts.

"..." Bunnyfluff remains silent.

"WHAT? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUNNYFLUFF!" Mokuba screams and runs to said girl.

"..." Bunnyfluff is still pretending to be dead and flops onto Mokuba's arms.

"BUNNYFLUFF! SPEAK TO ME!" Mokuba screams with a look of fear on his face.

"..." Sarai is silent. _'Hmm? Isn't she supposed to shout 'SURPRISE' now?'_

"………" Bunnyfluff is still silent.

"NNNNNOOOOO! BUNNYFLUFF! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mokuba screams and starts crying.

…

…

…

Silence…

…

…

…

Suddenly, Seto walks into the room with a huge sucker in his mouth. "Moofuuppa, I dddooofff uuu fffoo wwweeeeebbb caaiiett! Wine verrkiinn!" he exclaims skillfully without making the lollipop fall out of his mouth. Translation: "Mokuba, I told you to be quiet! I'm working!"

"Err... Hi, Seto..." Sarai trails off. _'What in Ra's name is taking Bunnyfluff so long?'_

"SETO! BUNNYLFUFF IS DEAD! NOOOOO!" Mokuba cries into Bunnyfluff's hair.

Bunnyfluff turns her head the way people do when they die.

"Vvvaaahhh? Wwwaaattt uuu mmeee bbee ddeeepppp?" Seto asks with the lollipop still in his mouth. Translation: "What? What do you mean she's dead?"

"Seto, we can't understand a word you're saying..." Sarai says and frowns.

"SHE'S DEAD! NO! BUNNYFLUFF! I LOVE YOU!" Mokuba shouts and cries hysterically.

Sarai blinks. _'Earth to Bunnyfluff! This is starting to get out of hand…'_

"Raawaaii? Aaahhtt aaaddiin?" Seto asks.

"What? Oh gosh, Seto, I can't understand a word you're sa-"

"He said, "Sarai? What happened?"" Mokuba interrupts Sarai.

"You can understand what he's saying?" Sarai asks, bewildered.

Mokuba nods and continues crying.

"Err... well... uh... You see… What had happened was…" Sarai begins, not knowing what to say. (Inside joke: Once, a boy in my school was late, and he made up this crazy story. He said, "What had happened was…" and then from there he went into some crazy story about being chased by rabid squirrels and getting lost and brought back by a police helicopter… Anyway…)

"Well… you remember that old lady from yesterday?" she asks.

"Yyyaa..." Seto answers.

"Well, she came and beat Bunnyfluff to a pulp... and I couldn't help her because the old lady stuffed me under a bush... so I couldn't get out until much later... and I found Bunnyfluff like this on the ground..." she lies. She mentally sighs in relief.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN THAT OLD LADY!" Mokuba screams and continues crying hysterically.

"Mokuba why are you crying?" someone asks.

Mokuba blinks and looks up at Sarai and Seto. Sarai shakes her head and Seto gives a 'it-wasn't-me' look.

Mokuba blinks again and looks down. "Bunnyfluff? Did you say something?" he asks.

"No…" Bunnyfluff replies sarcastically.

"BUNNYFLUFF! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mokuba exclaims happily.

"Uh..." Sarai says. _'Finally… Sheesh… I think she went a little too far…'_

Seto raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah… It was supposed to be a joke but I fell asleep," Bunnyfluff explains and smiles innocently.

"Are you okay? Did that old woman hurt you? I swear that if I find her, I'm going to put her in the loony bin and... Huh?" Mokuba says quickly but stops himself as he realizes that Sarai and Bunnyfluff tricked him.

"Oh... No wonder it was taking so long..." Sarai says aloud.

"Tee hee," Bunnyfluff giggles.

Mokuba looks up at Sarai. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"Nothing Mokie," Bunnyfluff says, trying to avoid unnecessary yelling.

It is too late though… Mokuba was starting to speculate.

"Err... well... uh... I... uh..." Sarai says nervously. "Hey, Seto! Why don't you show me that sucker stash of yours?" she asks and runs out of the room pulling Seto with her.

"Meh? Wuuh?" Seto asks as she drags him along.

Bunnyfluff cuddles Mokuba.

Mokuba looks down at Bunnyfluff. "Bunnyfluff... it was... a joke?"

"Uh..." she replies and her eyes are absolutely innocent. "I'm sorry Mokie," she says innocently.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "IT WAS A JOKE? BUNNYFLUFF! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Mokuba yells.

"I'm sorry," Bunnyfluff says and starts crying innocently.

'_Aww darn it… She too cute to be mad at…' _Mokuba thinks.

"Aww..." Mokuba says and sighs. "It's okay... I'm just glad you're alright...," he says and hugs Bunnyfluff.

Bunnyfluff smiles. "I promise I'll never do that again, Mokie. I'm sorry."

"Okay... It's all right... I forgive you..." Mokuba says.

"Here, this is for you," Bunnyfluff says and hands Mokuba a rose from some random thing she was doing earlier. "I like roses so I decided to bring you one."

"Aww... Thanks..." Mokuba says and they both embrace one more time.

**TBC…**

So… I hope you all liked that… Erm… Do not worry; there will be LOTS of more chaos later on… More random insane evil chaos! BWAHAHAHAHA! Review, please.


	3. Street Fishing

**The Return of Bwahahahaha!**

By: **Seto's Princess** and **Bunnyfluff**

"Hello! Seto's Princess here… We're back with another random chaotic chapter of "The Return of Bwahahahaha!"" Seto's Princess says.

"**YAY! MORE CHAOS! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bunnyfluff shouts.**

"Yes… More chaos… Anyway… I am SOO sorry it took me such a long time to update this one…" Seto's Princess says.

"**That's because of your damn baka homework," Bunnyfluff growls.**

"Heehee… Sorry… I BLAME TEACHERS! Anyway, I'll do the disclaimer this time," Seto's Princess says.

"**Aww poo!" Bunnyfluff exclaims and Seto's Princess sweatdrops.**

Disclaimer – You've reached planet Random Stupid Chaos. We are the stupid random presidents… WE DON'T OWN YUGIOH! GGGRRRAAAHHH!

_Words in italics_ are thoughts…

(Seto's Princess - This chapter is especially dedicated to Bunnyfluff. You are the greatest friend I've ever had! We've known each other for a little over a year now, and it's been a great year! I'm sure we'll have many more. Hug!)

**Chapter 3 – Street Fishing!**

Here we are once again; trapped in the crazy abyss that is Sarai's and Bunnyfluff's random world of chaos. What is going to happen today? Let's find out.

Bunnyfluff and Sarai are currently sitting on some random park bench in some random park who knows where.

"I'm bored," mutters Sarai.

"Me too," Bunnyfluff adds and sighs. (Boy, why does this seem to be start for every random adventure we have?) "Hey, I have an idea! Let's call up our idiots!"

"Idiots… You mean Seto and Mokuba?" Sarai asks, even though she already knows the answer to that question.

"Of course, silly. They're OUR idiots."

Sarai chuckles.

"So, you want to call them or do I have to," Bunnyfluff asks, making it sound like a chore that no one wants to do.

"Who called them last time?" Sarai asks.

"I think I did," Bunnyfluff replies. Of course, she is not really sure herself whether or not she had called. "Oh yeah… Because I was telling Mokuba thanks…"

"I'll do it then..." Sarai says and dial the number to the Kaiba Mansion.

**Ring Ring…**

"Yellow?" Mokuba says as he picks up.

"BLUE!" Sarai shouts.

"Mahogany! … That IS a color, right? Is it just me, or is the phone always on speakerphone?" Bunnyfluff asks.

"Oh, Hi Sarai! Hi Bunnyfluff! What's up?" Mokuba greets.

"Nothing much," Sarai replies.

"My sister is forcing me to eat a pop cycle," Bunnyfluff says.

"What's a pop cycle?" Mokuba asks.

"I think she means Popsicle..." Sarai explains.

"What's an idiot? …Mokuba!" Bunnyfluff jokes.

"Gee... thanks..." Mokuba replies and Bunnyfluff laughs at his response.

"I wuv you too."

"So, what's up?" Mokuba asks again.

Bunnyfluff is off doing some random thing in the background as Sarai and Mokuba talk.

"We feel like causing chaos again... Wanna join?" Sarai asks.

"I DO!" a voice interrupts. It sounds highly familiar. Sarai thinks for a second and then… "Bakura?"

"Huh?" Mokuba asks.

"What the hell are you doing on the phone?" Sarai asks.

Bunnyfluff runs back. "OMG BAKURA!"

"Bwahahahaha! Foolish Mortals!" Bakura exclaims.

"Uh..." Sarai trails off.

Bunnyfluff glomps the phone. "HI BAKURA!"

"I hacked into your stupid foam!" Bakura proudly says over the phone.

"Foam?" Mokuba asks.

"Foam? Where? I like foam!" Bunnyfluff randomly says.

"Don't you mean phone?" Sarai asks.

"Don't back sass me!" Bakura shouts and in an attempt to smack Sarai, he smacked the phone instead. "OW! You baka! You made me hurt my hand!"

"Err..." Sarai trails off.

"So maybe that's why it's always on speaker phone," Bunnyfluff states matter-of-factly, referring to Bakura's earlier comment about hacking into their phone.

"Okay?" Mokuba says, utterly confused about everything that is occurring.

"Anyway... I heard the word chaos... Who? Where? When? What? Why? How?" Bakura asks.

Sarai tries to answer each and every one of Bakura's questions. "Um... Us... We don't know where... Now... random things... because we feel like it... and however we want..."

"Can Kura come too? Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez?" Bunnyfluff begs with puppy dog eyes.

"YES! I'll bring the cheese fries!" Bakura shouts and hangs up the phone.

"I LIKE CHEESE FRIES!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"Err... Okay... Well, it seems Bakura's joining us..." Sarai says.

"Oh jeez..." Mokuba says and rolls his eyes.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Bunnyfluff shouts and starts hopping around happily.

"Anyways… Where are we going?" Sarai asks.

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Bunnyfluff shouts and stops hopping. "I watch "Jackass" all the time so I know just what we can do! STREET FISHING! But Mokuba, Seto and Bakura should be here before we start." (We do NOT own "Jackass.")

"Street fishing?" Sarai asks.

"What's that?" Mokuba asks.

"Come over and I'll tell ya'll," Bunnyfluff says.

"Okay... Be right there..." Mokuba says and hangs up.

"Bye..." Sarai replies and hangs up as well.

The two girls sit and wait for the three boys. Bunnyfluff was especially waiting for Bakura and his cheese fries. After a few minutes, Mokuba and Seto come.

"HI!"

"HELLO!"

"HEY!"

"HELLO!"

"HI!"

"HEY!"

"HELLO!"

"HI"

"HEY!"

"HELLO!"

"HEY!"

"HI!"

"HELLO!"

"HEY!"

"HELLO!"

"HI!"

"HEY!"

"HELLO!"

"SHUT UP!" Bunnyfluff interrupts Sarai's and Mokuba's random train of greetings.

Seto waves hello. He has a lollipop in his mouth, as we all know is his guilty pleasure. Sarai rolls her eyes but waves back. Bakura suddenly comes running in with five buckets of cheese fries. How he can manage to carry that much, the world will never know.

"HEY BAKURA!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"Oh great... Why him?" Seto complains.

Sarai shrugs. "He wanted to come..."

"HELLO FOOLISH MORTALS!" Bakura shouts.

"Hi, Kura..." Sarai greets.

"Err... yeah... hi..." Mokuba says.

"HELLO FOOLISH KURA!" Bunnyfluff shouts.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Well, I brought the Cheese Fries... What are we doing?" Bakura asks as he puts down the five buckets of cheese fries.

"STREET FISHING! WHEEEEE!" Bunnyfluff exclaims.

"What's street fishing?" Mokuba asks.

"First I need your wallet," Bunnyfluff says and sticks out her hand.

"My wallet?"

"Hand it over! NOW!" Bunnyfluff commands and then adds in a nicer tone, "Pweeeez?"

"Okay okay! You don't have to get so dramatic..." Mokuba says and hands over his wallet.

Bunnyfluff takes out 6 $100 dollar bills.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sarai asks.

"Oh!" Seto says as he realizes what Bunnyfluff is planning on doing.

"I think Seto knows," Bunnyfluff says as she grabs a random fishing pole.

"I know how to play this!" Seto says, regardless of the large lollipop in his mouth, and takes one of the 100 dollar bills.

"Seto? What are you doing?" Sarai asks.

Bunnyfluff raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Heehee..." Seto laughs evilly and sticks a $100 dollar bill to a fishing pole that just randomly came out of his pocket for no reason whatsoever. Then he hides in an alley and flicks the fishing rod so that the 100 dollar bill lies neatly on the sidewalk.

"MONEY! Oh, wait... Never mind," Bunnyfluff says, about to reach for the $100 bill but remembers that Seto is controlling it with the fishing rod.

"Oh... I know how this works now..." Sarai says. "Wait... Seto... Have you done this before?"

Bunnyfluff laughs really hard and pretends to read a magazine so that the group would not look so suspicious. Bakura sits down on some random nearby bench and starts eating a bunch of cheese fries. Mokuba pokes the cheese fries. Bunnyfluff takes some and then steps away from them because there is a fountain next to the two boys. Seto grins evilly as he thinks of the last time he went "street fishing." Water suddenly spills onto Bakura's cheese fries. Mokuba manages to save his bucket of Cheese fries and steps away from Bakura.

"RA DAMN YOU! BAKA WATER! GO TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Bakura screams as he pulls out the Millennium Rod.

"Where'd you get that?" Bunnyfluff asks in suspicion.

"Err... I uh..." Bakura mumbles.

"Who cares," Bunnyfluff says, answering her own question. "You look sexy holding it."

"I do? WOO HOO!" Bakura exclaims.

Suddenly, YamiMarik comes running down the street. "BBBAAAKKKUUURRRAAA!"

"What the?" Mokuba asks and pops a cheese fry into his mouth.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MILLENNIUM ROD OR ELSE I'LL - huh?" YamiMarik is about to rip Bakura to shreds when he suddenly spots a $100 dollar bill lying harmlessly on the ground.

"Money!" YamiMarik shouts and tries to grab the $100 dollar bill. Seto reels it in a few inches.

"What? Hey!" YamiMarik exclaims in annoyance and tries to grab it again. Seto reels it in some more, out of YamiMarik's reach.

Mokuba eats more cheese fries and enjoys the show. Bunnyfluff takes a step away from Mokuba, thinking he's being weird for stuffing his face with cheese fries.

"Baka money!" YamiMarik growls and tries to grab the money again. Sarai chuckles. Bakura ignores YamiMarik and sends all the water in the fountain to the Shadow Realm.

Mokuba looks up and offers Bunnyfluff a cheese fry.

"No thank you," she replies and takes another step away.

"Grr..." YamiMarik snarls as he continues trying to grab the money. Seto reels it in some more.

"GRR!" YamiMarik shouts as he starts chasing the money. Sarai starts laughing loudly as she watches poor YamiMarik attempting to catch a moving $100 dollar bill.

"RA!" YamiMarik screams as he chases the money and accidentally runs into a wall as the $100 dollar bill disappears into the alley. His eyes now look like Xs. The faint sound of laughter can be heard from the alley where Seto is hiding.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sarai starts rolling on the ground, laughing.

Bunnyfluff walks over to YamiMarik and hands him a $100 dollar bill. However, since he is unconscious, Bunnyfluff just stuffs it in his pocket. Sarai continues laughing. Mokuba continues eating cheese fries. Seto laughs hysterically as he finishes reeling in the $100 dollar bill.

Bakura smiles and holds up his fingers in a "V" shape for victory because he sent the water in the fountain to the shadow realm.

"Owwww…" YamiMarik whines as he starts waking up.

"You okay, YamiMarik-kun?" Sarai says as she stands near him.

YamiMarik gets up. "What in Ra's name? Where'd that Ra damned money go?"

"In your pocket," Bunnyfluff answers as she eats a cheese fry.

"Hmm?" YamiMarik says as he takes the $100 dollar bill out of his pocket that Bunnyfluff stuffed in there earlier. "WHOO HOO!"

"I'm bored… Come on, YamiMarik, let's get out of here," Bakura says and starts walking away.

"Yeah sure… Hey wait! GIVE ME BACK MY MILLENNIUM ROD!" YamiMarik shouts as he runs to catch up to Bakura who is headed to the park.

Bunnyfluff, Sarai, Mokuba, and Seto remained behind, and continued their "street fishing."

…

After a few minutes, YamiMarik catches up to Bakura, grabs the Millennium Rod, and whacks Bakura on the head with it.

"Ow! What?" Bakura snaps.

"That was for stealing it, baka tomb robber."

"Whatever…" Bakura mumbled, eyeing his bucket of still-hot cheese fries. "Hey, tomb keeper?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a fun idea…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Why don't we throw cheese fries at people?" Bakura suggests.

"Hmm…" YamiMarik ponders about it for a minute and then nods his head in excitement. The two yamis then run off and hide behind a bush.

After a minute or so, they find the perfect target.

"Heehee…" YamiMarik says and throws the steaming hot cheese fry at their target.

"OW! THAT WAS HOOOOOTTTT! WHO THREW THAT?"

**TBC…**

Ohh! Who was their target? Find out on the next "The Return of Bwahahahaha!" Please review… Have a great day!


	4. Meet the ADORABLE Shino xxsarcasmxx

**The Return of Bwahahahaha!**

By: **Seto's Princess** and **Bunnyfluff**

Disclaimer – I'm too dead right now to think of something witty… (Goes off to drown herself in coffee and Ibuprofen…)

_Words in italics_ are thoughts…

Oh My God. You're probably thinking: HOLY CRAP, she updated something YUGIOH?! …Or you're thinking: Why is she updating THIS one of all of them? Welp, Bunnyfluff and I wrote this AGES ago, actually, we, and by we, I mean I, kept forgetting to post it. So she sent it to me last night and well, here it is… Enjoy the insanity. I think we wrote this before I started getting emo.

Credit for this chapter goes more to Bunnyfluff, who went through the trouble of converting our script formatted RP to story format for me to post.

**Chapter 4 – Meet the ADORABLE Shino (sarcasm)**

"Hmm..." YamiMarik pondered about it for a minute and then nodded his head in excitement. The two yamis then ran off and hid behind a bush.

After a minute or so, they found the perfect target.

"Heehee..." YamiMarik said and threw the steaming hot cheese fry at their target. Bakura eagerly peeked out from behind the bush to see if they'd hit or not. A girl was stopped in her tracks. The cheese fry had hit her face and stuck. She opened her eye and it fell in between her feet.

"Uh oh," Bakura muttered. The girl walked over to the bush, stopping in front of it placing her hands on her hips.

"He did it!" YamiMarik accused, pointing at Bakura as he stood.

"Me?!?!" Bakura asked, blinking in disbelief. "It was YOU!"

The girl said nothing, but wiped the cheese off of her cheek and then shook it off her hand.

"Sorry about that," Bakura apologized as he grimaced at YamiMarik. "He's an idiot."

"You're the idiot!!!!" YamiMarik responded.

"If I were you two," the girl said gravely, "I would shut the hell up. I honestly don't care who did it."

"..." the two boys said nothing.

"BOTH of you are on my shit list," the girl announced, crossing her arms.

"Shit... list?" Bakura asked in a confused tone.

"Yes," the girl answered, walking closer to him and getting on her tiptoes so she was all up in his grill. She popped her gum loudly. "My shit list.

"...What's a shit list?" YamiMarik asked.

The girl closed her eyes. She opened them again, glaring at YamiMarik, and answered. "It means that you're in a world of trouble . . . Now, we can do this the hard way, or you can do what I tell you to do."

"Um, do what?" YamiMarik inquired.

"Start by dry-cleaning this," she ordered, unbuttoning her coat. She took it off and tossed it to him. To their surprise, she had a sexy little rocket body. YamiMarik merely blinked.

"Move it!" the girl yelled. She was incredibly intimidating for her size.

"Yes!" he squeaked, running away with her coat.

"You," the girl said, turning her attention towards Bakura. She snapped her fingers. "Piggy back ride."

"Piggy back ride?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, now get down."

"Why?"

"What's your name?"

"Bakura..."

"Okay, thank you," she said with a nod. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed some numbers and held the phone up to her ear. "Yes, hello," she started and went on to tell them their location. "Well, there is a young man here, long silver hair, tall, throwing things at people... Yes, intentionally."

Bakura quickly got down but the girl just smirked as if to say "too late!"

"He's wearing jeans and a-" Suddenly her cell phone started ringing.

"LIAR!" Bakura accused.

"Um," the girl murmured, biting her lip. Bakura stood back up, towering over the short girl. She took a step back and peered up to meet his glare. She took another step back and began to take off running.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura smirked as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she yelled pulling away.

"No."

"Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"... No."

"You asked for it," she said, shrugging the collar of her shirt over her shoulder, pulling his other arm around her awkwardly. "HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE, HELP ME!!!"

"What's going on?" a guy asked, randomly walking up.

"Help, he's trying to deflower me," the girl nearly sobbed.

"Hey!!!" Bakura growled as he let go of her. The girl only put her arms around herself and looked down at the ground fake crying.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the guy said angrily as he pushed Bakura to the ground.

"Buh bye now," the girl said with a smirk as she ran off.

"Ahh! Hey! I wasn't doing anything!!!" Bakura said defensively.

"Bull," the guy scoffed as he walked away.

"What the hell just happened?" Bakura asked no one in particular as he sat up. He got to his feet and began to run after the girl. "HEY!"

"Uh oh," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"GRRRR!!!"

Suddenly she stopped and went into a coughing fit. Bakura simply stopped and blinked as she leaned against a tree and kept coughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a Ryou-like tone once he caught up. He wasn't answered as she finished coughing, frowned, and started to walk away. He followed.

"Leave me alone."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing... What does it matter to you anyway?"

"You just started coughing out of nowhere!" he pointed out.

"So what? People cough all the time," she said, quickening her pace.

"... Not like that."

"Maybe I've got asthma."

"Do you?" he pressed.

"That's none of your business," she said, turning around.

"Wasn't I on your shit list anyway?"

"It's not exactly something you want to be on," she replied, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to get warmer.

"... So you're taking me off?" he asked. She didn't respond. "What are you doing?"

"It's freezing," she groaned. "I'm tracking down your freakish friend, getting my coat, and leaving."

"Knowing him, he probably pawned your coat."

"Then I'm just leaving," she said trying to hide her smile. "So do me a favor and leave me alone already!"

Bakura said nothing. She kept walking. He followed.

"Will you leave me alone already?!" she yelled at him, her lips slightly blue from the cold.

"What happened to your lips?" Bakura asked, clearly infatuated with their color change.

"Nothing, jeez, would you screw off!?"

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm cold, that's all," she told him, trying to walk off again.

"..." Bakura said nothing and commenced to follow her.

"Will you just screw off!?" she yelled, pivoting on her heel to slap him.

"Whoa!" He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand. The girl glared at him as he blinked idiotically and dumbly asked, "What?"

"F*** OFF!"

"Well," Bakura blinked, "who the hell put the sandpaper in your undies?"

He was met with no reply as the girl looked down at her feet trying to hide her smile.

"Well?" he asked.

"I dunno... Are you gunna keep walking away like that?"

"Probably," she answered. She looked back up at him and frowned. "What do you care anyway?"

"I don't know," Bakura admitted with a shrug.

"Then why don't you just let me leave?"

"Hmph... Fine," he grumped as he let go of the girl's arm. To his surprise, she didn't go anywhere.

"..." he stared awkwardly.

"..." she stared, pissed off.

"You're not leaving?" he questioned.

"My car keys are in my coat pocket," she moaned pathetically

"Oh..."

The two stood there looking stupid next to each other, neither saying anything. Soon enough YamiMarik returned with the girl's coat. She quickly snatched it out of his hands and put it on.

"You're welcome!" YamiMarik frowned.

"I wouldn't have to deal with this in the first place," sneered the girl," if the two of you weren't dumbasses!"

"I told you, it was HIS fault!" YamiMarik shouted accusingly, pointing at Bakura.

"It was YOUR fault, moron!" Bakura growled back.

"You're BOTH idiots," she snapped as she rolled her eyes. "What were you even doing in the first place?"

"Throwing cheese fries at people," YamiMarik responded as if it was the most normal and obvious thing ever.

"W...T...F?" she muttered. Bakura rolled his eyes and received glares in return.

"Hey! I cleaned your coat!" pointed out YamiMarik.

"Yeah, after you got it dirty!" the girl pointed out.

"Huh?" YamiMarik asked.

"So what now?" the girl asked crossing her arms.

"Dunno," YamiMarik answered with a shrug.

"Yeah... Okay... I want to throw a cheese fry now..." the girl admitted, no longer able to resist.

"You do?" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"Uh... sure, why not?"

"AWESOME!" YamiMarik squealed as he pulled out a bucket of cheese fries. (At this point in time we realized pickles have no calories.... And you can take that to the bank!)

"..." The girl eyed the fries momentarily before picking up the two cheesiest ones, throwing one at Bakura, which missed him, and one at YamiMarik, which barely hit him.

"Hey!" YamiMarik half yelled, half whined, throwing one at her. She ducked and didn't get hit because she's all Matrix like that.

Bakura snickered and threw a fry at YamiMarik, who threw one at Bakura. The girl smirked and backed out from the crossfire, taking a seat to watch them. Eventually they ran out of fries. YamiMarik had cheese in his hair (eww imagine washing that out) and Bakura had cheese on his shirt (Won't Ryou be happy to scrub that stain out?).

"Done yet?" the girl asked.

"You're still here?" YamiMarik asked.

"Mhmm," she answered. She stopped, smirked, and thought of something snotty to say. "I know, right. This must be you're lucky day or something. I mean, it's obvious no girl has stuck around you this long without you having to chain her to something." Bakura snickered.

"That goes for you too," she snapped.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted defensively.

"Hmm?" she asked innocently. Bakura made a face like this: _.

"Well..." she muttered, rising to her feet.

"Leaving?" Bakura asked.

"Will you miss me if I do?" she asked, fake pouting.

"Yeah," YamiMarik said with a smirk as he nudged Bakura.

"Shut up, idiot!" Bakura snapped at YamiMarik.

"Well? Yes or no?" the girl asked.

"..." Bakura looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Fine," she said, shrugging. "I'm leaving."

"... Want to see a movie?" Bakura blurted as she began to walk away.

"What movie?" she asked.

"Anything you want to see," Bakura answered.

"MMM.... No."

"How about that new horror movie? What's it called?" YamiMarik inquired.

"MMM... No," she repeated. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because you're SOOO desperate."

"Hey! Who says I'm desperate?!" YamiMarik demanded. "He's the one who asked!"

"That would make him the one with the balls to ask a girl to do something," the girl retorted. "Not desperate."

Bakura snickered as she snubbed YamiMarik.

"Sooo... I'll follow you two I guess," the girl muttered. Bakura nodded and the girl commenced to stalk.

At the theater...

"Okay, you two can figure out where we sit," she told them. "Oh, and, by the way, I NEVER sit in the middle."

"You'll sit next to me then," Bakura said with a smirk.

"Why you?" YamiMarik asked.

"Why would she want to sit next to a moron?" Bakura asked.

"Me?! YOU'RE the moron!!!" YamiMarik spat back.

"Okay, shut up, I'll sit in the middle!" the girl yelled over the two. She quickly plopped down in a seat, Bakura on her right, YamiMarik on her left. She crossed her arms and waited for the movie to start. She got bored and leaned over to Bakura so only he could hear what she said.

"I think your freakish friend is hitting on me."

"You think?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "Weird..."

"Uh huh.... Anyway...." she said backing up for a moment and leaned to the left and whispered to YamiMarik. "Your friend is hitting on me."

"He what?" YamiMarik asked. The girl simply nodded.

**TBC… Whenever…**

Yeah, I've been having this urge to write Life At My House lately, but when I have an idea, I'm too busy to write it… and then when I DO have time, the idea is gone… Ugh, I'm too busy with my Kingdom Hearts jewelry anyway. Byebye.


End file.
